


Glasses

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Sam in Glasses, Sam wearing lipgloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny likes Sam in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Benny gently set the glasses on his nose and leaned over to tuck his hair behind his ears. Sam leaned back against the wall behind him and tilted his head up to look at Benny, parting his pink-glossed lips up at the vampire.

Benny grunted down at him and put his hand up on the wall, leaning on it as he fisted his cock. He pushed his hips down to rub the head of his cock over Sam's mouth, and Sam couldn't stop himself from moaning and tipping his head back. "Benny," he rasped, and Benny grunted and shook his head.

"Gonna come all over your face, sugar. Gonna paint up those glasses and make you clean up my cock."

Sam shivered and pushed the heel of his hand down onto his own cock. He opened his mouth and pushed out his tongue, catching a drop of precome. Benny groaned and dropped his elbow to the wall, pressing his forehead against his arm. He swiped his thumb across the head of his cock and brought it down to rub over Sam's lips, letting his cock smack wetly against his shirt.

Benny pushed his thumb into Sam's mouth and then dragged it out, rasping, "Cher, you're gonna kill me."

Sam ducked his head forward and caught Benny's thumb between his teeth. He sucked on it for a second before letting it slip from his mouth. "You wanna come on my face?"

Benny grinned and put his hand back on his cock. He stared down at Sam and that mouth of his, how pink and open and wet and full it was, and came with a grunt, striping Sam's face and covering his glasses and landing on his tongue.

Swallowing, Sam grinned and pulled off the glasses, handing them up to Benny. "Time to clean up your mess." Benny grinned back and swooped down for a kiss.

"Never a problem, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most terrible thing ive ever written these are all the sex thoughts ive ever had // cross-post from my blog deluxemycroft.tumblr.com


End file.
